


Обратный отсчет

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Тот вечер должен был стать для Идзаки Шуна особенным





	Обратный отсчет

— Прекрати! — Чута сорвался на крик. — Ты ничего не смог бы сделать! И никто бы не смог. Поэтому перестань вести себя, как... — договорить Тамура не успел, потому что Идзаки с каким-то волчьим воем налетел на него и ударил по лицу, разбивая в кровь. Было ясно, что Шун совершенно себя не контролирует, нанося удары, как попало, и не разбираясь, что бьет не врага, а друга. 

— Да ты с ума сошёл! — братья Миками повисли на Идзаки, но тот, встряхнувшись, как собака, раскидал их в разные стороны.

— Прекрати немедленно эту бабскую истерику! — прокричал Макисе, именно в этот момент появившийся на крыше.

Идзаки внезапно сник, отошёл к стене и практически сполз по ней, обхватив голову руками. Что бы сейчас ни говорили друзья — а по-другому людей, собравшихся на крыше, Шун после последних сумасшедших дней назвать не мог — он виноват. И от проклятого чувства вины, тошнотой подкатывающего к горлу, некуда деться. Оно вытягивало силы и травило мозг, постоянно подсовывая яркие и до невозможности реальные картинки проклятого вечера пять дней назад. Вечера, когда стало ясно, что Идзаки Шун ничего из себя не представляет. И весь его хвалёный ум можно смело спускать в унитаз вслед за умением строить далеко идущие планы и создавать интриги на пустом месте. Он так гордился тем, что всегда может найти выход из самой гнилой ситуации. Так гордился, что умеет контролировать мир и людей вокруг себя, заставляя всех выделывать нужные па под свою мелодию, что его неизменно распирало от собственной значимости и честолюбия, скрывающихся за равнодушной улыбкой и темными очками. Шун никогда не думал, что жизнь или судьба — неважно, как называется эта сука, что вечно путается под ногами или помогает взлететь выше облаков — выберет такой способ показать, что он — не более чем пустое место. И всем его умениям место в помойке. Как и ему самому.

Тот вечер должен был стать для Идзаки Шуна особенным. Даже лучшим в жизни. Болезненным для самолюбия, но счастливым. Счастье ведь тоже падла ещё та. Никогда не ведёт прямыми путями, а вечно тащит по зассанным подворотням, не упуская случая заставить пропахать носом по земле, усыпанной битым стеклом, или окунуть с головой в чужое дерьмо. А потом заставляет щуриться от яркого солнца, радуясь от понимания, что валялся в грязи не зря. 

Вечер следующего дня после победы над Хосеном. Вечер, когда Идзаки решился. Решился прийти к Генджи и объяснить, почему даже в полной темноте ему, Шуну, мерещится ослепляющее солнце, от света которого даже иногда начинают слезиться глаза. Этот поступок Идзаки рассматривал как свою полную и безоговорочную капитуляцию перед человеком, в тени которого было так уютно чувствовать себя серым кардиналом. Умником, дергающим за ниточки всех, на кого указывали пальцем здравый смысл и любовь к игре.

Особенно к той, где вместо шахматных фигур Идзаки с удовольствием использовал живых людей, выстраивая сногсшибательные комбинации и разыгрывая такие красивые спектакли в тщательно выстроенных декорациях. И неважно, стоял ли он на крыше, подставляя лицо под холодный ветер, или висел вверх ногами, захлебываясь собственной кровью.

Это его острые на язык братья Миками как-то назвали «бульдозером без тормозов». Более неподходящего прозвища Идзаки не мог представить. И иногда ловил себя на мысли, что неплохо бы закрутить какую-нибудь историю, чтобы раз и навсегда отучить неуёмных близнецов от наклеивания ярлыков. Впрочем, с появлением в Судзуране Такии Генджи стало ясно, кому следует передать это почётное звание. Ведь именно у Такии тормоза отсутствовали в принципе. Этот псих нёсся к одному ему ведомой цели напролом, даже не понимая, что иногда всё-таки стоит остановиться. Хотя бы для того, чтобы откинуть с глаз окровавленные волосы или обмотать бинтом разбитые пальцы. Только Идзаки и без подсказок отчётливо понимал, что любой, кто придёт и скажет об этом Генджи, сразу окажется на больничной койке с выбитой челюстью. И это в лучшем случае. 

Но, как показало время, Идзаки всё же умел ошибаться. В качестве исключения, от которого никогда не может быть застраховано даже самое чётко прописанное правило. В людях. А точнее, в Генджи. Который одновременно был таким сильным и таким... 

Нет, не слабым. Но на самом деле Идзаки до сих пор так и не сумел подобрать подходящего слова и каждый раз злился на себя за то, что не в состоянии понять очевидного. Наверно, больше всего подходило «уязвимый». Да, Такия был уязвим, потому что, научившись драться и вставать даже тогда, когда тело взрывалось от боли, а мозг отказывался соображать, он так и не сумел стать равнодушным к тем, кого причислил к своим друзьям. И именно понимание этого факта привело никогда не удивлявшегося Идзаки, так и не научившегося дружить, в ужас. Настоящий животный страх в квадрате закрутил все внутренности в такой узел, что кишки взвыли о пощаде уже через пару секунд, а в мозгу истошно заверещала сирена, всегда вовремя предупреждавшая, когда нужно было, наплевав на все планы, срочно сматываться. А потом вернуться и заставить пожалеть всех тех, кто посмел думать, что Идзаки Шун не сумеет оставить последнее слово, и уж тем более последний удар в драке, за собой.

С Такией Генджи не срабатывало ни одно правило, по которым Шун тщательно выстраивал свою жизнь. А казавшиеся несокрушимыми ещё недавно принципы всё чаще разлетались, как карточный домик, стоило только Идзаки заметить, как распахиваются от нескрываемого удивления черные глаза Генджи. Так и не сумевшего понять очередной изящный ход Шуна, приблизивший их обоих к вершине Судзурана ещё на один шаг. Порой Идзаки казалось, что Генджи гораздо интереснее смотреть на летающий по двору Судзурана грязный пакет, чем думать о том, что идти до победы осталось совсем немного. Такия улыбался, наблюдая, как треклятый кусок голубого пластикового дерьма выписывает круги, взмывает к деревьям, а потом падает. И, лишь каким-то чудом не свалившись на землю, снова взлетает к небу. У Идзаки же при взгляде на улыбку Генджи, из головы вылетали все планы. В тот день они, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды, больше часа просидели молча на солнцепёке, следя за пакетом. Он так и не упал, как ни старался уронить его жаркий мерзкий ветер, нарочно прекращающий дуть, когда пакет оказывался в непосредственной близости от земли. Но, словно насмехаясь, пластиковый кусочек голубого неба, на мгновение зависнув на одном месте, вынуждал ветер поднимать себя вверх. Лишь когда пакет окончательно запутался в листве, Такия, потянувшись, встал, чиркнул зажигалкой, вытаскивая измочаленную сигарету, и медленно пошёл к зданию школы. А Идзаки застыл на месте, пытаясь не заорать от внезапно нахлынувшего страха, причины которого он смог объяснить себе только поздней ночью, ворочаясь в ставшей вдруг такой неудобной кровати.

Время неожиданно полетело так быстро, что Шун еле успевал замечать, как закончился очередной день. В голове было одновременно столько мыслей, порой противоречащих друг другу, что Идзаки стало казаться, ещё немного — и он сойдет с ума. Просто потому, что лучше окончательно свихнуться, чем разрешить себе понять, что готов забыть обо всём на свете, только бы ещё раз посидеть в самую жару рядом с Генджи, украдкой посматривая на его лицо и еле заметную на его губах улыбку. 

Разборка с Хосеном пришлась как нельзя кстати. Нескольких ударов, пропущенных по дороге на чужую крышу в арьергарде Генджи, оказалось достаточно, чтобы прочистить мозги. Золотозубому хосеновцу удалось то, что оказалось не под силу даже Серидзаве — заставить Идзаки Шуна снова думать, запихав тот жуткий страх куда-то в самую глубину подсознания. И Шун бы рассмеялся в лицо любому, кто посмел бы вякнуть, что он не сумел этого сделать. Идзаки знал, что, наконец-то, сложился его личный пазл, и был готов поклясться, что слышал щелчок, с которым последний кусочек встал на свое место, завершая картину. И даже не понадобилось бы отбирать клей у Токио, чтобы пазл не разметал очередной ураган: все частички были так плотно вогнаны в пазы, что и ядерный взрыв хера с два сумел бы их выбить. 

Ночь после падения Хосена измученный и взъерошенный Идзаки просидел на подоконнике, куря одну сигарету за другой, наплевав на строгий приказ отца никогда не курить в доме. Шун смотрел на включенный телек, по каналам которого уже давно не показывали ничего, кроме странного шума. А его звук завораживал и помогал, наконец, расставить все точки на i. 

Идзаки был обязан заново построить уравнение своей жизни, учитывая такую непредсказуемую переменную, как Такия Генджи, которому удалось ворваться свежим ветром в строгие алгоритмы и подорвать их изнутри без особых усилий. Укладываясь спать под утро, когда птицы уже начали разминаться хоровым чириканьем, Шун с уверенностью смог сказать себе, что, наконец-то, принял окончательное решение. О своей капитуляции. И даже вполне вероятная возможность прямого удара тяжелым кулаком в солнечное сплетение не пугала. Даже наоборот. Любое решение Такии было бы принято. Как бы больно от этого ни стало. Впрочем, Идзаки запретил себе думать о том, что будет больнее: нарваться на брезгливый взгляд Генджи в ответ на свои признания, получить прямым ударом в физиономию или увидеть улыбку Такии, поставившего подпись под актом капитуляции, решиться на которую ушло столько сил и бессонных ночей под шипящий шум телевизора. 

Не произошло ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего. Генджи с непривычно серьезным видом выслушал каждое слово Шуна, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Идзаки казалось, что глаза Такии оставляют на коже ожоги, прожигая до мяса. И поцелуя в губы Шун тоже не ожидал. 

А потом чёртов Генджи просто потащил Идзаки гулять по улицам, то и дело, словно ненароком, проводя жёсткой ладонью по руке совершенно выпавшего из реальности Шуна. И теперь Идзаки проклинал себя последними словами. Ведь если бы он не расслабился, если бы от ударившего в голову счастья не перестал глядеть по сторонам, если бы просто-напросто не повел себя, как идиот, если бы...

Таких «если бы» набралось столько, что Идзаки Шун, который никогда никого и ни за кого не боялся, выл под дверью больничной палаты, где заперли Генджи после того, как привезли из операционной. Шун тысячу раз прокрутил в голове всё произошедшее в том тёмном переулке, куда он сам затащил Генджи, пытаясь одновременно отдохнуть от трёхчасовой прогулки, и, чем чёрт не шутит, развести его ещё на один поцелуй. Шун столько раз раскладывал всё по мгновениям, но так и не сумел вспомнить, когда появились эти двое уродов. Только услышал выстрел и увидел, как падает Генджи, по лицу которого течет тёмная кровь. И ничего не сделал, чтобы уберечь самого важного в своей жизни человека от опасностей, что окружали семью Такия. А ведь всегда мнил себя тем, кто не растеряется в любой ситуации. А в итоге... В итоге, он, Идзаки Шун, полное ничтожество. И уже никогда не станет чем-то другим. Потому что, даже если Генджи придёт в себя, зачем ему будет нужен такой бесполезный человек. А если не вернётся из комы в реальный мир, то и этот ёбнутый мир уже не будет нужен Идзаки. Как и он ему. Как сказал отец Генджи, высокомерные слабаки, способные только на похвальбу, не нужны никому. 

— Может быть, с этой чертовой пулей в голове Ген-сана всё же сумеют разобраться доктора? — неуверенно проговорил Чута. — Справились же они с проблемой Тацукавы. Да и Такия слишком сильный, чтобы просто так взять и умереть. 

— Да не нужно мне ваше сочувствие! — Идзаки вскочил и бросился прочь с крыши, чуть кубарем не скатившись со ступенек лестницы. — Чтобы вы все провалились со своей поддержкой. Всё равно только Генджи решит, что ему делать — умирать или жить дальше, пусть и без трусливого Шуна, который ни на что не годится. 

Идзаки вдруг остановился на школьном дворе. Даже если Генджи никогда больше не захочет иметь с ним дело, всё равно он может помочь ему выкарабкаться. В какой-то книжке ведь было написано, что этот чёртов шипящий звук, который там пафосно называли белым шумом, может помогать связываться с мёртвыми. А Генджи... Пусть он и в коме, но ведь это где-то рядом. Ведь его точно нет в реальности. А значит, значит, есть ещё шанс. Белый шум помог самому Шуну привести в порядок собственные мысли и чувства. Неужели он не поможет ещё раз? Неужели не поможет достучаться до Генджи? Рассказать ему, как плохо без него всем. Даже этим придуркам из Хосена, что только вчера приходили интересоваться, как дела у вечных соперников без их сумасшедшего Такии. Конечно, им будет проще разобраться с Судзураном, если во главе стаи больше не будет Такии Генджи, даже несмотря на Серидзаву. 

Идзаки запрокинул голову и посмотрел на небо, затянутое предвечерней дымкой. Скоро на город опустится ночь. Скоро все каналы прекратят вещание, оставив на своих экранах только белый шум. И у Идзаки Шуна останется последний шанс доказать, что он всё-таки хоть на что-то может сгодиться. И совсем неважно, какую цену придется заплатить потом.


End file.
